Job Performance
by stardustkr7
Summary: Dick Grayson is working late at the office when a nighttime visitor shows up to make him learn the real meaning of hard work. Set sometime after my story Four.


A/N: Takes place after Four!

* * *

When Dick was younger, he had always gotten the impression that Bruce didn't actually work this hard as CEO, mostly there for looks while Lucius Fox took care of a lot business. So he had kind of expected the whole working for the family business thing to be a cake walk. Toss out a few clever ideas when asked, smile charmingly at the secretary. Easy.

But then the whole project with the Vietnamese clients and with Artemis helping had suddenly fallen into his hands, it was a lesson in time management all over again.

He stretched his arms over his head and glared at the computer screen and mess of files all over his desk. It was late, very late. He knew everyone else had already gone out on patrol and he was missing it all because Bruce felt the need to actually make him do work rather than pass it off to Lucius, like normal.

If he were honest though, he really only had himself to blame for procrastinating. It was hard not to get distracted when he had such a swanky, huge office all to himself. Tall bookshelves full of tomes he had not even touched once, a sitting area with electric fireplace, glass desk with leather chair, well stocked mini bar. Bruce had said it was temporary but that had been almost two years ago and he was quite at home now. He even had a nice, framed picture of himself and Barbara from the night of the Christmas party.

Dick stood up, considering stretching his legs to go find more coffee at this hour. He took a moment to peer out the window at the city, hoping to catch a glimpse of fluttering cape and red hair.

_Click._

He spun around, frowning across the dim room at the closed door. The cleaning people had already been by for the night. He should be the only one left in the building.

"Working late, Mr. Grayson?" a low voice asked.

Dick smirked, recognizing it instantly.

The tall, slim figure melted out of the shadowy corner and into the dim glow of the fireplace.

Even with all the layers of armor and gear, she looked incredible in that suit. All curves and lean muscle and elegance when she walked.

He was about to greet her like normal but something about the way her red lips curled into a mischievous grin made him stop. She was playing something; he wanted to know the game.

"Batgirl. What brings you to my office?" Dick Grayson asked. "Have I done something wrong?" he added, almost challenging her.

She stalked toward him, looking powerful and sexy, making him nervous and excited all at once.

"Not yet, Mr. Grayson. But don't think I'm not watching."

He found the edge of the desk behind him, shrinking back a little as she advanced. She wasn't even wearing heels but she still seemed to tower over him. But he still had his own part to play, some bit of power to boast of in this encounter. And he needed to make it count.

"So you've been watching me," he said with a slight grin.

Batgirl seized his tie and pulled him closer with it.

"I have."

"Like what you see?"

"Maybe."

She studied him for a moment. He took the opportunity to place a hand on her hip and pull her closer.

"And what do you see, Batgirl?" he asked, all smooth charm as he groped her.

"Cheek. bravado."

"Oh, is that all?" he said with a smirk. She glared at him, bore into him, before continuing.

"You act with so much power but you can't hide it from me … A poor disguise for a man who clearly craves something else… a stronger touch…" Her other hand moved to his face, fingertips drawing down his stubbly jaw, palm resting on the side of his neck; her gloves were cool and rough on his skin

"You think you know a thing or two about me now, huh."

He wasn't as cool and confident this time, a sure tell that she was onto him, about to break him. She had him backed into the proverbial corner where he couldn't charm his way out, only pay what she wanted from him. And the way she looked down at him told him she wanted a lot tonight.

"You have a wife at home, Mr. Grayson?" she said.

"Yes," he said, without hesitation. Okay, so they were really just engaged but he really liked the idea of her being his wife. And she broke character for half a second when he said it, smiling at the assertion.

"Is she pretty?"

"Gorgeous. Redhead, amazing ass, perfect lips…" His eyes flickered to her mouth for a second, wondering if he dared to be rebellious and try for a taste.

"Hmm…" Batgirl leaned closer to murmur in his ear. "And when you're in bed together, who's in charge?"

Dick exhaled slowly, one hand still at her lower back and the other on the desk he leaned on. She stood close, straddling his thigh, her leg pressed against growing hardness.

"She is," he acknowledged.

There was soft, breathy laughter in his ear while one of her gloved hands gripped his hair, pulling his head back, gently but firmly. He couldn't help but let out a whine when her lips met his neck and her hips rocked a slow grind on him. She was completely pulling him apart.

"You love being dominated, don't you, Mr. Grayson," she said between hot kisses under his jaw.

"Batgirl …" Dick moaned, somehow barely able to remember to stay in character.

"Are you going to do as I say?" She started unbuttoning his shirt.

He nodded and tried to capture her mouth in a kiss but she avoided him with a smirk.

"Nuh uh. I said, are you going to do as I say, Grayson?"

"Yes, yes, I promise."

"Good boy."

He liked hearing that way too much to possibly be normal.

With a smirk, she pulled him by the tie up off the desk.

"Take it off. Slowly, for me," she commanded.

Dick did as he was told, loosening the tie and letting that fall. He finished the buttons, untucking and slipping his shirt off his shoulders.

Batgirl circled him, nodding approvingly, removing one of her gauntlets to touch his bare skin. Red fingernails scraped over his back and shoulders, down his chest to rest at his abs. Her eyes were predatory as she examined his muscled torso.

"You work out much, Mr. Grayson?"

"I … I want to look good."

"You want to be told you look good. You can't resist showing off, can you? You're dying for that praise," she said, hand still feeling his stomach and chest. "Do you think you deserve it, Grayson?"

"Well, judging by the way you're groping me…" he said, foolishly.

Her eyes narrowed and she grabbed his jaw with her other hand. "Don't think I won't gag you for another comment like that," she said.

"I'm sorry, I'll behave. I promise." Dick looked down in submission. "I'll do what you say. I don't deserve it. I don't."

His eyes shyly flickered up once but Batgirl stared him down. Finally she let go of his chin.

"Good boy. Maybe you can have one more chance to impress me after all…"

She had circled back around to stand behind him, hand at his lower back. Her hand moved down to grab his ass, squeezing roughly at the firm muscle. He tried really hard not to make a sound but a small sort of squeak escaped his throat.

"Take the rest of it off," she demanded in his ear.

He gulped nervously and nodded, reaching for his belt and toeing off his shoes. Still not facing her, he started to push down the slacks next.

"Slower. Put on a show of it. Look good for me, Grayson."

One hip at a time, he slid them down, leaning over to pull them off completely, hearing her hum appreciatively. He so badly wanted her to approve of his stripping.

"Turn around."

He looked up at her as he slid off his boxers, stepping out of the mess of clothes and standing in just his socks finally. The more Batgirl studied his body, the more he seemed to respond. He was so hard he could barely think. Without realizing it, he let one hand idly stroked his cock, as though to relieve a little bit of tension. His eyes closed and head tipped back with a soft groan.

They snapped back open though when his hand was roughly grabbed and twisted up.

"Did I say you get to do that?" Batgirl asked in a dangerously low voice.

Dick whimpered and looked down. No, she hadn't said he could touch himself. He was bad, so very bad.

"Very naughty. I think I'll have to remove the temptation," she said, pulling his other hand around behind him as well. She zip tied his wrists together firmly. The she pressed a foot into the back of his legs, forcing him to his knees. "Perfect," she commented, coming around to stand in front of him now.

"Please, I'm sorry," he begged. "I won't do it again, I promise. I just want to please you. Please, Mistress."

She smirked at the new name that slipped out.

"You want to please me?" Batgirl asked, standing close and putting a hand on the back of his head.

"Yes, Mistress," he said, face pressed to her armor at her abdomen. His nose moved along her hips and lower until the smell of Kevlar and sweat also mingled with the scent of her through the thinner parts of her suit. He put his mouth on the seam on her inner thigh, dying to rip through the fabric with his teeth.

And then she stepped back, making him whine again. He pulled at the ties around his wrist, wanting to free his hands, even though he knew how much trouble he would be in if he did.

"You know what will please me?" Batgirl said, grabbing his hair and tilting his head up.

As if naked, aroused, on his knees, and looking adoringly up at her didn't do the trick.

"Putting your face in my pussy and holding it there as you eat the best thing you've ever tasted."

He moaned at her words, swaying a little, so eager to show her how well he could do it. Just the idea of hearing her say "good boy" again, panting and moaning with pleasure, was enough to sate him as she let go of him.

She had moved his huge, leather desk chair around right in front of him. With a soft click, she took off her utility belt, carefully hanging it on the back of the chair. Then she unfastened her cape. Her boots and then tights were peeled off next, revealing a lacy, black thong.

"Can I …" Dick trailed off, staring at the tiny strap of fabric in front of him.

"Yes."

He seized the lace with his mouth and dragged it down her hip until the panty fell down her legs. His lips brushed her warm skin and he moaned again at the contact.

"Good boy," she whispered.

She perched on the edge of the chair, knees apart. The chair was heavy and surprisingly sturdy on the plush carpet; he could easily sit and lean forward far enough to reach, even with his hands tied behind his back.

Dick tried the restraints again but they weren't budging, something he was almost glad about. He wanted to struggle against them but not break free of her hold.

"Remember, good boys get rewarded by their Mistress," she said, placing a hand on the back of his head and guiding him.

He exhaled a soft moan against her, his face pressed into her warm arousal. She was absolutely perfect, so much that he was nervous to start. But the grip on his hair tightened demandingly so he took a lick.

Her taste was better than anything he could possibly imagine. His perfect, perfect Mistress; his beautiful, demanding queen. He had to do his absolute best, just for her.

Somewhere above him, he heard the soft gasp when his tongue pressed harder to her clit, drawing up and down with precision; he dared a peek up at her. She had leaned back, eyes closed and mouth open as she drew heavier and heavier breaths. Her other hand clutched at the arm of the chair. He was near mesmerized by the sight.

"Oooh, yes! Don't stop!"

He didn't want to stop, he wanted to please her until she ordered him stop. He continued to lap at her clit, alternating with closing his lips and sucking, feeding off of every groan and every pull on his hair.

"Oh, oh god, yes! YES! OHH!"

Her strong thighs squeezed his head as he brought her to release. She relaxed with another groan, her grip on his head softening. He pressed a few light kisses to her inner thighs.

"Oh, very good boy," Batgirl murmured.

Dick whimpered again as she stroked his face. He was aching to be touched, but he knew he couldn't come until she said so. So he gazed up at her pleadingly, cheek still resting against her thigh.

She was smug and confident as she looked down at him, still a little high from orgasm. But she finally selected a sharp batarang from her belt and leaned over him, cutting the ties from his wrists. He shook them out then balled them into fists, trying to resist the urge to touch his throbbing cock, lest he get them tied up again.

"Lay back," she ordered, touching the point of the cold, metal batarang to his chest.

He moved onto his back, watching her climb off the chair and crawl over to him.

"You did well, Grayson. But I'm not done with you yet," she said straddling his hips. Her fingers traced up along his cock, making him shudder. "You will come when I say you can," she ordered, kneeling over him.

He nodded. "Y-yes, Mistress."

Then she was riding him hard, hands on his abs and fingers digging into his skin. He dared to put his hands on her hips and left them there when she did not stop to scold him for it. The feeling of her slamming onto him, gripping his muscles with her fingers, was incredible. He had to close his eyes, try to focus.

"You think you're so great, so powerful and in charge, don't you, Grayson," she panted, not breaking or slowing her pace. "But you need this, need a strong woman to show you who's boss. You need to be punished for being so cocky."

"Yes, yes," he groaned. "I need it. Please…"

"You love being tied up and dominated."

"Yes!"

"Beg me to let you come!" she commanded, sounding even more worked up. Her panting was punctuated with breathy moans as she rode him even faster now.

"Please, please! I'll do anything!"

"Look at me!"

He finally opened his eyes to find her staring right back him so intensely. Her body trembled a little, betraying how close she was again, her muscles clinging to him so perfectly with each thrust.

"Now! Come for me, Grayson!"

Dick literally saw stars, finding his peak just as she reached hers. He cried out, the feeling of her climax intensifying his. She rode it out until he was spent, breathing heavily and leaning on her hands still splayed on his abs.

"Mmmmm," she chuckled. Then she leaned down and pressed her lips to his finally. "Good boy," she said between kisses.

* * *

She was still giggling in his ear as he planted light kisses along her collarbone.

"Barbara…"

"Batgirl," she reminded him playfully. Although her mask had come off some time ago, around the time they had migrated to the couch to cuddle.

Dick looked up at her with a smile. She was sitting on his lap, occasionally pressing kisses to his forehead and playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. He felt inexplicably close to her.

"This was… something… incredible something… I'm glad you came by tonight," he said. "Can't believe you thought to do this …"

Barbara returned the smile and then gave him a thoughtful look.

"I thought you meant for me to come by tonight," she said, puzzled. "When you mentioned you were stuck working late and to not wait up for you … It sounded like an invitation…"

"I meant don't wait for me to go out on patrol. I really didn't know how long this project would take me."

"So this wasn't what you wanted?"

"Wasn't what I expected," he said slowly, still trying to wrap his mind around the whole encounter. "I liked it. It was ... intense," he sighed, "Different. Good."

He had gotten so into the scene that it felt completely natural to be so submissive like that. Even in his own head, Dick had stopped thinking of himself as a character to play at all. The kinky sex had always been their thing but taking it this far was new, a completely new way of connecting. And he had really liked it.

"So, we're good?" Barbara asked.

"Very good." Dick nodded and then pulled her into a sweet kiss.

"But I distracted you from actual work? I'm sorry, babe."

"Don't be," he said, grinning. "I'd rather be seduced by Batgirl any day."

"Still, I should let you get back to work," she said, reluctantly getting up and searching for all the pieces of her costume. "I would like to see you home tonight," she added, tossing him pants.

"And Artemis will shoot me if I don't finish my half of the work," he said, joining her in getting dressed.

"Oh, honey, I would too," said Barbara, clicking the belt into place.

Dick grinned at her and finished buttoning up his shirt.

"Now," she said, pulling the cowl back over her head. She turned towards him and put a hand to his chest. "You performed adequately, Grayson."

"Thank you, Miss Batgirl," Dick said, only partially joking.

"Perhaps next time I'll bring you back to my place to share with my friends."

"Your friends?" he asked, eyes widening as he imagined the possibilities with the four of them in this scenario.

"Oh yes," She smirked, backing away towards the door to the office, "I think they'd both be very interested in what you can do with your mouth when you have proper motivation." He blinked and she had slipped out.

Dick stood for a moment, studying his desk chair and quickly deciding that he was probably never going to be able to get work done in this office ever again.


End file.
